In performing surgical procedures it is not uncommon for a surgeon or technician to use a computer for displaying a surgical site via a monitor. The surgical site often must be displayed in more than one position and changes in positions are effected by means of a cordless computer mouse. It is very difficult to sterilize the mouse, so it is proposed to provide a container, such as a pliable pouch formed of sterilizable material, in which the mouse may be sealed. The exterior of the pouch can be sterilized, thereby enabling the mouse to be used in a sterile environment without contaminating the latter.